


[GGAD]银舌妙用（上）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 老盖故意在被魔法部审讯时，颅内给他们播放GGAD小视频（划掉）又名 特拉弗斯部长尴尬记





	[GGAD]银舌妙用（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 简介:时间线为FB1后盖哥被逮，被美国魔法部羁押时期 续接FB2

正文

"犯人已经就位，准备...第三十次提审。"

皮奎里主席带着阿伯内西，英国魔法部特派员特拉弗斯部长和忒修斯•斯卡曼德，在美国魔法部的阴暗走廊上匆匆前进。一反地上层级的敞亮明快，旋梯通向暗无天日的地下，这是最邪恶的黑巫师也不愿踏足的地方。

但盖勒特•格林德沃就在这里，在美国魔法部地下深处，镣铐与魔咒的禁锢之下。

"此前的审讯还是毫无结果吗，主席？"特拉弗斯蹙眉。

"阿伯内西。"主席示意。

魔杖一挥，夹在阿伯内西腋下的羊皮卷自动打开，金色的字母悬浮空中。阿伯内西指着闪烁的文字介绍道:"犯人很顽固，在前二十七次审讯中我们几乎没有任何进展。直到前两次，犯人的意志似乎才有所动摇，不出意外这次我们应该能取得一些成果。"

主席转向特拉弗斯:"所以我们才麻烦您千里迢迢赶来旁听，虽然对您这样的巫师来讲这点距离也不算什么。"

"都是为了欧洲的和平，主席阁下。"特拉弗斯笑了笑。

走廊越发狭窄，气场压抑而绝望，几乎能听到周围黑暗情绪腐败滋生的咯咯声。主席冷着脸经过数万铁栅背后扭曲的面孔，对恶毒的呼声充耳不闻。

"一般我们是尽量避免来这里的，如您所见，部长先生，"主席侧过脸，试图打破几人间厚重的沉默，"但格林德沃快迫得我们成为这里的常客了。希望他赶紧交代，这样他也痛快，我们也痛快，对大家都好。"

"用刑了吗？"特拉弗斯皱眉，内心仿佛在谴责对罪犯的哪怕一丝宽容。

"一如既往，部长先生，钻心咒，吐真剂只是常规配备。当然犯人还是不肯合作。那这也怪不得我们......啊，先生们，我们到了。"主席停在一扇泛着古怪符文的门前。

门前严阵以待的傲罗手握魔杖，一齐划出复杂的法阵，大门轧轧滑开。

等室内陈腐的味道散去少许，主席掸掸衣角，率先踏入。空旷的室内只有一把孤零零的椅子，无形的咒语将本世纪最强大的黑巫师牢牢束缚在上，蓬乱的白发与眼眶的暗沉无不诉说着犯人此时的虚弱。即便如此，几根魔杖还是死死指着手无寸铁的黑魔王的心脏，魔杖主人颤抖的手出卖了他们的心思。

"先生们。"主席向随同的傲罗点点头。

一道魔咒击中了垂着头的格林德沃，他像是骤然惊醒，在椅子上无声挣扎两下。

黑魔王环顾四周，当目光落在主席一行人身上时冷哼一声:"这就是虚伪的魔法部，把暴力与酷刑当作衷心守护的秩序，巫师界真的了解你们下作的和平吗？还是说我想错了，美国魔法部的表里不一只是个例。"

格林德沃锐利的目光忽然锁住特拉弗斯，英国人吓得一退。

"啊，英国先生！"格林德沃阴阳怪气道，"真不幸，看来你们是一伙的了。哀叹吧，为了世界的沦落！而唯一的救世主却被一伙腐朽的守旧者囚困于此，连我也为你们痛惜。"

格林德沃嘲讽地顿了顿:"还要感谢你们的吐真剂，我保证现在讲的可是千真万确的大实话啊。"

"闭嘴，格林德沃！"主席低喝，"你也嚣张够了。"主席向周围使了个眼色，几人魔杖齐指，同时念咒:"摄神取念！"

黑魔王闭上眼，眉头微颤，脸上一副痛苦的神情。一片银光自他头顶铺陈开来，吞没了主席等人的视野。"看来是成功了。"主席轻轻说。

阳光下烘得暖洋洋的树叶散发出潮湿温和的味道，浓密树冠中最粗壮的枝桠上趴着一名褐发青年，金发的同伴正紧紧贴在他身后。

褐发青年揉揉眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着些什么，刚苏醒的腰肢酥软而慵懒。"嗯...盖尔？"青年扭动身体，努力在悬空的树枝上保持平衡。金发青年勾起唇角，胸膛倚着面前人的后背，一双手不老实地摸上了褐发青年挺翘的屁股。

"为什么我们要看这个？"特拉弗斯的声音不适时地出现。

"不管怎样，这是格林德沃的记忆，这里面总该有一个是他，"忒修斯一本正经分析道，"我猜是金发的那个。"

"不，我觉得是棕发。"特拉弗斯下意识反驳。

"嘘！"皮奎里主席制止了特拉弗斯的打岔，目不转睛地盯着画面。

四人眼神聚焦的应当是同一处。褐发青年逐渐剥落的长裤遮盖不住纤细的腰窝，柔软的布料在灵活的十指挑弄下愈拉愈低。霎时一阵魔法波动，青年马甲胸前的纽扣纷纷崩开，衬衫领口也随之松散。

"盖...盖勒特！无杖魔法可不是拿来......"褐发青年惊呼。

"看来后面这位就是格林德沃，斯卡曼德先生猜对了。也许找到他身边这位巫师会对我们的工作起至关重要的作用。"主席啧啧称奇。没有人回答，他们都一门心思扑在了事情可能的走向上。

年轻的格林德沃不负众望，放肆地伸手探进爱人大敞的衬衫，悠闲自在地摸来摸去，引得褐发青年涨红了脸。

"现在是白天，盖尔，"褐发青年口是心非，推拒着，"而且，这还是在树上，我担心......"

"如果你喜欢的话，阿尔，又有什么关系呢？别假装不想要了，你看看你的反应。"格林德沃的手在爱人衣下鼓出各种形状，很明显是在捻弄着什么。

落在脸颊的吻封住了褐发青年任何拒绝的词语。格林德沃在爱人耳畔哑着嗓子笑道:"我不相信你这样的天才会让自己在做那种事的时候从树上掉下去，阿不思。"

"阿不思...珀西瓦尔..."主席瞠目结舌。

"伍尔弗里克..."特拉弗斯像见了鬼一样。

"布赖恩..."阿伯内西脸色煞白。

"邓不利多......教授？哦，不会吧。"忒修斯的嘴彻底张成了O形。

"现在，我睿智的邓不利多，告诉我，我们立下的不能伤害彼此的魔法盟约，包括......"年轻的格林德沃调笑着，全然不知自己的话语打碎了远在未来的几位魔法部官员不切实际的最后一丝幻想。

"不能互相伤害，包括床上不慎发生的受伤事件吗？你的魔法书有没有告诉你？“格林德沃坏笑着，舔了舔邓不利多光裸的腰背。

"我不，啊，不知道，盖尔。"青年邓不利多抓住一簇树叶，试图稳定发颤的声线。

格林德沃对着凹陷的腰窝吐气:"不如一试。"那妙辩的银舌就这样顺着脊梁往下，滑向隐秘的股沟。格林德沃忽然停下动作:"不需要什么你特地发明的润滑咒也行，你以为我的舌头除了讲话就没有别的用法了吗，我的好阿尔？"

"噢，天哪。"主席捂住双眼，只是指缝间躲躲闪闪的眼神暴露了窥伺的心思。

正当邓不利多的裤子开始进一步往下滑时，画面戛然而止。四人愣在原地，还维持着方才聚精会神的观察姿势。

格林德沃挑衅的笑声敲得他们回过神来，特拉弗斯坚信他在黑魔王眼中看到了一丝诡异的光。主席面色古怪，吩咐了几句便带着他们退出了房间。

"先生们，这件事情可能对巫师界造成的震动相信您们都明白，所以这部分记忆绝对不能泄露出去。保存在我这里，没有第二个人会再看到。"主席斩钉截铁，将记录的片段封进一个水晶瓶中。

特拉弗斯上前一步，面有难色:"可是主席阁下，我们需要藉此劝服一一"

主席打断了他，从瓶中挑出微不足道的一缕银丝:"您可以拷走这一部分，用来发挥您预想的效用足够了。"

"现在，先生们，请以魔咒作保，约定不把看到的后半部分记忆向他人泄漏。"四根杖尖泻出光晕，湮没在几人周身。

迈上升降梯时，特拉弗斯还沉浸在惊诧当中:"他们真的是...那种关系？"

升降机一震，抵达了正厅。"嘘！"三人一起喝止特拉弗斯，英国部长顿时闭口不言。

 

英国魔法执行部部长居高临下，注视着裹在三件套里的邓不利多，不如说是裹在三件套里的邓不利多的臀部。特拉弗斯极力控制不由自主垂落的视线，脑内的画面却不时溜进他的眼帘。

"现在，本来我都不想提，因为我不喜欢你，"特拉弗斯用紧皱的眉头掩饰了尴尬的神色，"但是你是巫师中唯一能与他匹敌的。我要你对抗他。"

一声微不可闻的叹息烟消云散。

"我不能。"邓不利多轻轻吐出这几个字，好似负了千斤的重担。

特拉弗斯的嘴角古怪地抽搐了一阵。"因为这个？"他一举魔杖，丝丝云雾在空中凝聚成两个少年的身形。

"你们以前...亲如兄弟。"魔法限制让特拉弗斯的舌头在口中打转，一时间找不到足够委婉的形容词语。

邓不利多情不自禁朝明知是虚幻的影像靠近一步，不苟言笑的部长与满室的傲罗已经完全被他抛在脑后。

"是比兄弟还亲。"邓不利多梦幻般喃喃道，全然不知这话在特拉弗斯混乱的思绪中一石激起千层浪。

邓不利多出神地看着金发少年的面容，想必是忆起了什么一一此时此刻同样回荡在特拉弗斯心中，受限不能言说的内容。影像翻搅着，特拉弗斯的脸也随之红一块白一块，所幸无人注意，连边上的忒修斯也在盯着教授的青年时代不放。

回忆中对望的两个少年最终化成了不久前逃走的格林德沃，黑魔王在迷雾中愉悦一笑。场内傲罗纷纷倒抽冷气，邓不利多的表情却愈加柔软。

特拉弗斯撇开头不愿再看，但视线不慎又落在了教授西装下的曲线上。这彻底挑起了特拉弗斯记忆中某些不堪入目的画面，轰的一下他脸便红了。特拉弗斯近乎咬牙切齿:"你，会，对抗他吗？"

"我不能。"

特拉弗斯愤怒地给邓不利多箍上手环，摞下几声威胁，拂袖而去。

被教授叫住的忒修斯停下，望向德高望重的教授，表情高深莫测。"忒修斯，如果格林德沃召集集会，不要去阻止。别让特拉弗斯派你去，如果你还相信我的话。"邓不利多倚在桌沿说。

忒修斯自然相信他的教授。只是，忒修斯稳重的表情下藏着的心绪简直是无可描绘。他试图说些什么，在邓不利多温和的注视下却一点声音也没能发出。

忒修斯不敢再多看教授一眼，追寻着部长的呼唤落荒而逃。

 

谁也不知道的是，在越狱之前，被摘除舌头的黑魔王独自坐在囚室的孤椅上，嘴角挂着的微笑透露出些许狰狞。

"没人拿得走我的舌头，魔法部更是不行，"格林德沃默念，"不久它不仅会被用来搅得整个魔法世界天翻地覆......还要用来在我的阿不思身上制造一点美妙的小惊喜呢。"

"银舌自然是有妙用的。"格林德沃笑的更温柔了。


End file.
